femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan le Fay (Marvel Comics)
Morgan le Fay is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel comics The character, is loosely based Arthurian legend. Her elven heritage granted her immortality, and she used this time to master the mystic arts. She occasionally tries to take over the world. She has been an opponent of The Avengers. She is a former lover of Doctor Doom. Fictional character biography 'Medieval times' Morgan Le Fay was born in Tintagel Castle, in Cornwall, England, in the days of Camelot, in the 6th century A.D. She became a high priestess, and the leader of the 6th century cult as well as Queen of Gorre (a section of Britain). During this time, Morgan Le Fay was visited by a supervillain from the future named Doctor Doom to enlist her in helping wrest his mother's soul from Hell. Le Fay agreed on the condition that Doom become the general of her army, undead warriors of those slain by the sword Excalibur against her half-brother King Arthur. Iron Man defeated le Fay causing her to flee to another realm. Doom swore vengeance on Iron Man for this, vowing to see the hero dead. Avengers assemble again Doctor Doom is revealed to be in a sexual/romantic relationship with le Fay, traveling back to the past in order to carry on liaisons with her. Le Fay has told Doom to bring her back something "of value" as a gift the next time he comes to her time or not to come back at all. He later returns, asking for her help in creating an army of loyal inhuman warriors. She asks what she gets in return, to which Doom asks her what she wants, to which her response is currently unknown as Doom reappears in the present with his arm. Later, le Fay is seen sadly looking out her window for the return of Doom, who has been defeated and incarcerated by the Avengers. Dark Reign ' During the D''ark Reign storyline, Morgan appears in'' Dark Avengers'' as the team's first nemesis. At first, she attempted to kill Doom when he was a child, but then decided to go ahead several decades, so that Doom could fully know why she was going to kill him, and engaged Doom in magical combat. As Doom begins to lose, a HAMMER soldier calls Osborn, and the Dark Avengers arrive to rescue Doom. The Sentry tears off her head, but she subsequently reappeared in his place. She is killed again by the new Hawkeye, but she reappears again. She and her demons are seen fighting the Dark Avengers, while Doom and Iron Patriot travel back in time to kill her in her own time. Dark Avengers 002 pg 04.jpg|About to stab kid Doom' Dark Avengers 002 pg 17.jpg|So beautiful...'' Dark Avengers 002 pg 18.jpg|''Hmm'' Dark Avengers 002 pg 19.jpg Morgan le Fay (Earth-616) from Dark Avengers Vol 1 2 0001.jpg|''Arrogant comeback'' 1070135-morgan.jpg|''Charging her magic'' 692359-death of lefay edited.jpg|''Head ripped off'' Dark Avengers 002 pg 23.jpg|''Recognizing Ares'' Dark Avengers 03 (MrShepherd-Megan) pg11.jpg|''Ample cleavage'' Dark Avengers 03 (MrShepherd-Megan) pg12.jpg|''Telling her monkey she'll try hard not to die'' Dark Avengers 03 (MrShepherd-Megan) pg16.jpg|''"AIEE!"'' 785793-intangible001.jpg|''Blasted'' 785794-intangible002.jpg|''Off her high dragon'' Dark Avengers 03 (MrShepherd-Megan) pg21-22.jpg|''Screaming: "No!"'' Humiliated by Dr. Doom However, when they arrive, after an unsuccessful magical assault on the two men (due to the considerable amount of iron in their armor suits, the one substance her faerie enchantments cannot affect), she reveals to Osborn her knowledge that Doom plans to betray her and that if they kill her, it will affect Doom's own lifeline, claiming Doom will fall to his nature and betray Osborn; Doom responds by chanting a spell of a language that even she possesses no knowledge to forcibly send the sorceress into her own enchanted cauldron, despite her screams and pleas. Though Morgan lives, she is sent to 1,000,000 BC where she runs from a tribe of cavemen fighting a Tyranosaurus, Doctor Doom magically restores Latveria and the revived Dark Avengers head back to America. Dark Avengers 03 (MrShepherd-Megan) pg23.jpg|''A nasty surprise'' DoomvsMorgana03DarkAvengers03.jpg|''Arrogantly boasting that she studies all her opponents...'' DoomvsMorgana04.jpg|''...only to have her opponents study her and be immune to her charms. Sent groveling back into her own cauldron while screaming "No,Victor. No!"'' DoomvsMorgana05.jpg|''That priceless look on her face when she utters "Oh no" when she realizes where she is'' DoomvsMorgana06.jpg|''Running from a T-Rex devouring a group of cavemen'' Physical Characteristics * Height: 6'2" * Weight: 140 lbs * Hair: Magenta * Eyes: Shadowy Emerald Green; glowing with violet eldritch energy when using magic * Outfit: Long green one piece dress that accentuates her torso, legs and lack of undergarments. In Other Media *Morgan le Fay appears in the'' Ultimate Spiderman'' episode "Halloween Night at the Museum") voiced by Grey DeLisle. She is accidentally freed from her armor imprisonment at her museum by Jessie Prescott during the Ross Kids visit to the museum as she plans to claim the sword and cause the end of the world. Jessie places the sword back onto the armor as Morgan le Fay is reimprisoned. *Morgan le Fay appears in the Avengers Assemble ''episode "Weirdworld," voiced again by Grey DeLisle.On the Battleworld domain of Weirdworld which she rules, Morgan le Fay manipulates Bruce Banner into hunting Hulk after they were separated by Beyonder. Morgan le Fay plans to harness Hulk's gamma energy so that she can use it to take over Battleworld. With help from Black Widow and Captain Marvel as well as merging with Bruce Banner, Hulk was able to fend off Morgan le Fay and her horsemen. *She is a playable character in Marvel's ''Avengers Alliance ''video game. Gallery morganlefay4.jpg character_9791_f.jpg th-119.jpeg th-120.jpeg Morgan_Le_Fay_USWW_7.png 5437085352023.jpg Morgan_le_Fay_Defeated.png th-118.jpeg|Video Game Design'' th3.jpg th4.jpg Morgan_Le_Fay_USWW_9.png Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Ambitious Category:Back from the Dead Category:Boss Category:Bottomless Category:Catfight Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Cult Leader Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Devious Category:Femme Fatale Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Black Magic Category:Nail Polish Category:Necromancer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Open Side Dress Category:Queen Category:Redhead Category:Sex Category:Time Traveler Category:Tyrant Category:Villain's Lover Category:Witch Category:Demise: Decapitated Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Fate: Karma Houdini Category:Choker Necklace Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Skull Clothing Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Sword